A Warrior's Ease
by Linahred
Summary: Fighting depression after the fall of Gandalf, Legolas finds something in Lothlorien to help him. Slash L/H


Title: A WARRIOR'S EASE

Summary: Fighting depression after the fall of Gandalf, Legolas finds something in Lothlorien to help him. Slash L/H

Disclaimer: The wonderful world of Middle-Earth and all characters etc in it belong to the exceptional genius of JRR Tolkien, not me. 

Since the fall of Gandalf Legolas had been fighting against the black wave of depression threatening to wash over him. He watched their journey ever onwards towards Lothlorien with a kind of mental detachment, as if he were an outside observer. He saw the hobbits openly mourn, Gimli trying to show a brave face and pretend to all, especially Legolas, that he was not affected. Legolas was only moved to emotion for another by Estel's plight. The mortal felt the loss of Gandalf deeply but could not allow it to show. He was their leader; he was all that held them together.

As they walked, as always Aragorn kept a watchful eye on his elf-friend. He knew that Legolas was in deep, if silent, mourning for Gandalf, whom he had known far longer than any of the rest of the fellowship. The wizard had once told Aragorn of an ancient story of his own travels. Legolas had taken part in the wizard's adventures even then; they had been fast friends for millennia. Having lived with the elves of Imladris from his early childhood, Estel was aware of the elven-grieving methods. He was frightened for Legolas, as he didn't want his friend to waste away, bowed down by grief.

His misery was complete when Legolas entered the realm of Galadriel and the Galhadrhimm. This was the home of his former lover, Haldir, the captain of the guard. He would not be able to escape meeting with him. The pain that had been submerged for so long deep within his heart since their last meeting flared up once again at the prospect. Indeed, Haldir was in charge of the party of Lorien elves who met them. Legolas was enraged when the elves forced him to be blindfolded on his passage through the realm. He had visited many times so it was a useless gesture. 

When Haldir tied the strip of cloth round Legolas' fair head, he felt a shiver run through the younger Mirkwood elf's body. His hands shook slightly and he finished tying the knot quickly. Haldir had been able to contain his emotions at seeing the exquisite elf before, but being so close to him once more was not easy.

The Lady Galadriel met with the fellowship and spoke with each in turn. She saw their innermost thoughts, secrets and desires. When she looked upon Legolas, the Lady felt his despair wash over her. She knew how his heart could be eased but she understood that this was one affair she could not intervene in. She prayed to the Valar that it would resolve itself without her help, and soon.

Haldir left his post that night when a younger guard came to relieve him. He wandered, lost in thought, without realising where he was going. Unconsciously he had led himself to the small clearing where he and Legolas had made love many times. He stood silently in the centre for a long time, silent tears slowly coursing down his face. He should not have let his lover leave so many years before.

Legolas had to get away from the other members of the company. He left to wander through the forests he loved and knew so well. He tried to keep away but eventually he came upon a special place. He seated himself down against a large tree, where so much of his time with Haldir had been spent, and closed his eyes. He did not hear the other elf approach, he was so deep in thought, but when he opened his eyes and beheld Haldir before him, tears staining his fair cheeks, Legolas could not bear it. He rose and walked towards the older elf. Legolas placed a slim white hand on Haldir's cheek and gently wiped away the tears. Unconsciously Haldir closed the gap between them and pressed his lips forcefully against Legolas'. The years fell away and both elves were transported back to their time as lovers. They kissed deeply and passionately, lips bruising with eagerness, impatience and fierce hunger. Legolas felt cool hands slip beneath his tunic and groaned lustfully into his lover's mouth. Letting his own hands wander over the Galhadrhimm's firm body, Legolas felt his body harden under Haldir's expert touch. Their clothes melted away in a passionate haze until firm and insistent flesh pressed against flesh. Haldir pushed Legolas down onto the leafy floor until he was settled between his legs. Haldir bent his head, licking down Legolas' body, kissing, nipping and sucking as he went, until he reached the throbbing, heated length. Haldir pressed a hand against Legolas' chest to stop him bucking under his ministrations and began to swirl his tongue gently around the tip. Taking the whole member in his mouth Haldir pleasured his lover as he did when they were newly in love. When Legolas shot his white seed deep into Haldir's throat, Haldir smiled and slid back up his body to lie full length covering him. They kissed long and hard once more until Legolas' body recovered. When he breathed normally Haldir pushed a finger past Legolas lips and deep into his mouth. Legolas sucked hard on it and wet it in preparation. Haldir removed his finger and pressed it against the tight opening between Legolas' legs. 'Relax, my love,' he murmured in Legolas' ear, 'relax, you know I will not hurt you.' Gently he slid his finger into him; stretching and widening the tunnel, probing ever deeper for the spot that made the elf underneath him writhe in pleasure. He pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at Legolas' entrance. With a gasp, Haldir sheathed himself fully inside. Legolas arched his back in response to the fierce feeling coursing through him. Haldir thrust deeper into Legolas and began a breathless rhythm, ever increasing in speed as both he and Legolas sped towards pure bliss. The ecstasy exploded behind Legolas' eyes as Haldir made a final, impossibly deep thrust into his body. They cried out together and Haldir sank down to rest his head against Legolas' shoulder, panting in exhausted love.

The fellowship had been guests of the Galhadrhimm for many weeks now. Aragorn was feeling more relaxed than he had done for quite a while. Even Legolas seemed to have regained a bit of the life back in his eyes. Aragorn didn't know where the elf went each night, but it was helping him slowly back to life.

When the time came for the fellowship to leave, none of them were happy and willing to make the first step. They were escorted away from Galadriel's realm by Haldir and his guards. Aragorn couldn't help noticing that Legolas was quieter than usual and seemed to have lost a little bit of his spark again. All became clear to Aragorn when they elves bid their farewell. Legolas hung back as the fellowship moved on, and a glance over his shoulder revealed to Aragorn Legolas and Haldir sharing a last sweet kiss goodbye.


End file.
